


胜者为王 败者为寇

by Ageshima_nnm



Series: high&low [1]
Category: HiGH&LOW: THE WORST (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageshima_nnm/pseuds/Ageshima_nnm
Series: high&low [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659652





	胜者为王 败者为寇

俗话说得好，成王败寇——把自己拖进输赢里，是注定要付出代价的。当然，不是所有的争斗都是公平的，也不是所有的赢家都有海纳百川的雅量。

理是这个理，实际接受起来也不是那么容易啊。

泰志眯了眯左边的眼睛，那里被额头流下的血和刘海糊住了，睫毛在十分勉强地隔绝异物的进入。就目前来说，它做得还是很不错的，至少比屁股强多了。想到这里，身体里的异物又毫不留情地牵扯着伤口，往里面再顶进一截，像av里恨不得把阴囊全塞进去的油腻男优一样——可惜他不是女性，并不会被撞上子宫，然后中出得满满当当。

他忽然从喉咙里挤出咯咯的笑声，仿佛现在裸着下身，狼狈地被按在地上任人操弄的败犬不是自己似的。没有从他身上获得哭泣和求饶的施暴方当然很不满意，不带半点怜惜地揪住泰志的头发往后拉扯，情人般贴近他的脸颊讥讽他是不是被干得脑子都坏掉了，还是欲求不满渴求更多人来填满他的各个洞口。

机械性的笑声戛然而止，周围安静得有些可怕，假情人感受了到来自手背的一丝温热，那是对方带着伤痕的、脏兮兮的手指，尽管如此，和自己相比，依然显得白皙又纤细。它们灵巧地攀附上来，如蛇一样亲昵又纠缠。

咔嗒。

他愣住了几秒，盯着自己变形的指节，随即发出一声惨叫，用尚且幸存的另一只手狠狠地甩了罪魁祸首一个耳光。泰志歪倒在一边，扭头吐掉嘴里的血水，翻了个身半支着身体，摆出和平时无异的恶劣笑脸。

只可惜即使是再刺人的玫瑰，面对不止一刃利剪，也会被削去保护自己的那层荆棘，把玩手中任人蹂躏。有了前车之鉴，没人再敢轻视这只露出獠牙的毒蛇。一只胳膊脱臼的时候，泰志只是发出了不情愿的闷哼，连眼角冒出的生理性泪水也很快淹没进了杂乱的编发之中。

他们对他愈发放肆起来，倒真如那个倒霉蛋所说，无论是身后，还是不饶人的嘴，都被狠狠填满。骑坐在别人身上的体位捅得极深，不仅如此，还被掐着腿根和臀瓣，用力地向下按压，好像不把他顶穿不罢休。鼻腔里满是铁锈味和浓浓的膻气，他从喉咙里发出一丝呜咽，不是因为服了软，是比起受虐的痛苦而言，被勒得涨痛的性器更叫人难熬。面前的人快速抽动起来，腥臭的精液全数留在了他的肚子里，抽出时呛得他直咳嗽。

后腰突然一凉，泰志条件反射地想要肘击，奈何一只胳膊失去了力气，另一只被人钳制在了手里，只拧过了有些扭曲的漂亮脸蛋，目光凶狠地盯着始作俑者。对方被他的反应提起了兴致，更大胆地摸上脊背，从伤口愈合后长出的新肉上抚过。

“你他妈是变态吗？真恶心。”

对暴虐习以为常的野猫，面对突如其来的温情并不买账，倒是只有酸液在胃里翻涌。他只觉得想吐。

“你就不是变态吗？被人轮还能兴奋得硬起来的婊子。”

耳畔传来几个人嘲笑的声音，像是为了印证这番话似的把束在他性器根部的绳结解开，看着他被快节奏的抽插操得双腿痉挛，最后淅淅沥沥地射在地上。身后的人也被绞得高潮了，毫不顾忌地内射一通，拍拍他的屁股拔了出来。被过度使用操得红肿的穴口并不能立刻合拢，他能感受到有液体在缓缓流出，不过他一点都不想管那是自己的血还是别的什么。

饱食一顿的鬣狗们结伴而去，天色已经晚了，夕阳的红光扎得刺眼。即使是一对多的斗殴，体力也就早已透支，更别说脱臼的胳膊和各处的伤口仍在不知疲倦地折磨他残存的理智。泰志觉得有些凉了，下意识地蜷起身体，把脸往破旧的软垫里蹭了蹭。他依旧眯着眼睛，左眼这会儿已经看不见了，只有右眼还是带着光的，几个人影在不远处晃过，听到了来自同伴熟悉的声音，他不知怎么又勾起了笑。

“那群混账东西，老子迟早把他们挨个打残废了！！”

“嘶……你能不能小点声，耳朵疼。”

“哦哦，抱歉抱歉，不过第一回看你这么惨，还是去医院吧？喂！新人！还不把外套给我脱了，没看到老大要吗？！”

泰志借着伙伴的肩膀被搀起来，撕坏的裤子已经失去作用，暂时只能靠腰上绑着的外套遮蔽一下不堪的痕迹，然而还是有一丝干涸的水光，像蛞蝓爬过的印记，粘腻地蜿蜒在光洁的大腿内侧。

一只初生牛犊看得失了神，猛然抬头才发现自己早已被另一道目光钉在原地。毒蛇吐着信子，獠牙藏在嘴角的弧度里，他大概永远都忘不了那只明亮又疯狂的眼睛。

嘘，要想活的话。

它无声地把秘密缝进自己的嘴里。


End file.
